Eyes on me
by kitsune-lilith
Summary: Moving on was never easy. Loving someone isn't either. But things gets more confusing and complicated when you love someone who can't move on.


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Happy? Please don't sue me, I'm not worth the trouble. I have nothing, except for a videotape that will make you drop dead (literally) 7 days after watching it. You want to have it?  
  
Author's Notes  
  
I am just a poor college student who simply loves ccs. It's my first fanfic so please review. I don't usually write, especially in English, but I wanted to try, so here I am. I never showed anyone my works before, so I don't know if this totally sucks. But I do know that my grammar is bad. Please review my work. I beg you. I really don't know if I should continue this. Review, comments, suggestions, anything.Please.Thank you.  
  
And to all the people who will read this fanfic, a big thank you!  
  
I dedicate this chapter to my Tenshi. I know he will never be able to read this. Good.  
  
And I would also like to thank my friend, ispucian. Salamat! Sensya kung pinahirapan kitang mahanap ito. Nakakahiya kasing mababasa ng isang kakilala ang mga Try reading "I am here". The original is done by syaoran no hime. Ang galing nyo talaga! Inspirasyon ko kayo, maliban kay Tenshi, syempre. (  
  
-kitsune_lilith  
  
now, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
First day of school  
  
"I hate this day." a girl of 16 complained as she woke up this morning. She usually looked forward to her first day of school, but today was different. Before she and her mother moved to this city because of her work, again. It was the fourth time that this happened. Just when she was starting to make friends, they would have to leave again. It had hurt her, especially when it happened for the first time. It hurts to leave someone you love.  
  
"Miyuki." she whispered. She was her best friend since grade school, and she had to leave that someone, the only person that she trusted with her secrets, because of her mother's work. They promised to write, but a year after she left, Miyuki stopped calling and sending her letters. And she never had contact with her best friend again.  
  
She blamed her mother for that, until now. And since that day, she never bothered to make friends with anyone again, knowing that she would leave them anyway. She did not want to feel the pain of losing someone again.  
  
She ran downstairs immediately after taking a bath and dressing up for school. No time for breakfast.  
  
7:45  
  
Next time, I'll try to remember not to think about things before going to school.  
  
School.  
  
Classes start at 8, and she still have a chance of getting there on time if she ran. The worst thing that you could do is to be late in the first day, next to being absent, of course.  
  
And so she ran, as fast as she can, bumping to other people on the way. "Sorry!" she shouted, not bothering to stop and pick up the scattered books the girl she bumped in carried. "ohmygodican'tbelate!" she thought.  
  
8:05  
  
"I think I need more exercise.." she panted as she entered the building. She looked around. "Now, where do I find room 309?" she panicked "I'm lost."  
  
"I'm late, and I'm lost. Great." she murmured. "whatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoido?"  
  
"Hi! You're new here, aren't you?" a cheerful voice asked her from behind.  
  
"Yes," she shyly turned around to see an emerald-eyed girl smiling at her "and I am quite lost."  
  
"Then I'll walk you to our room so you won't get lost!" the girl offered  
  
"You can just give me directions, I don't want you to be late for your class."  
  
"I'm already 20 minutes late. Another 5 minutes will not make a difference."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Besides, first days are usually useless, you just introduce yourself to you classmates and stuff. pretty boring if you ask me"  
  
"I think so too."  
  
"By the way, I'm Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
"Nice meeting you, Kinomoto-san. My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, section 21"  
  
"What a coincidence! We're in the same class!"  
  
"Really? Then I guess I don't have to worry about not knowing anyone in school anymore."  
  
"Of course! I'll introduce you to my friends in lunchtime. For the mean time, I think its better if we go to our class before Terada-sensei gets really mad."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
It was the first time that she actually liked someone almost immediately after they met. Maybe because the girl reminded her of Miyuki.  
  
"I see that you are late again, Ms. Kinomoto." a tall, good looking man said as the two late comers entered the classroom.  
  
"Gomen, Terada-sensei." Sakura bowed her head apologetically. "I slept in again this morning, and I met Daidouji-san in the hallway. She said she was lost and."  
  
"Ok. I'll forgive you this time." the teacher smiled, then turned to the girl behind Sakura. "You must be the transfer student. Please introduce yourself to the class."  
  
"H-hai." Tomoyo said, walking to the center of the room. "I am Tomoyo Daidouji. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Miss Daidouji, please sit to the empty chair beside Eriol." he said, pointing to the seat on the fourth row, next to a blue haired boy, who was smiling at her.  
  
"Hi." the boy said, still smiling. "It's an honor to sit beside someone as beautiful as you, Daidouji-san."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Mr.."  
  
"Eriol Hiragizawa" he finished for her.  
  
She smiled at him in return.  
  
"Are you sure that he is a teacher?" Tomoyo asked her friend Sakura.  
  
"Yup! Pretty good looking, ne, Rika-chan?" the girl replied, but looking at the blushing red haired girl, who simply nodded in agreement.  
  
"But did you know that." a boy started to say, until another girl stopped him by dragging him off to somewhere. "See you around!" she said while waving and dragging the poor boy.  
  
"Uhm, that's Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan." Sakura explained.  
  
"They're always like that, so better get used to it. And never believe a word from Yamazaki." another girl with glasses chirped in. The group sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh." was all that Tomoyo could say. "I would love to stay with you longer, but I really have to go home." she continued, as she packed her things.  
  
"Then I'll walk you home!" Sakura followed her. "Ja! See you all tomorrow!"  
  
"Arigato, minna-san!" Tomoyo said as she waved goodbye to her new friends.  
  
"Thank you for introducing me to your friends, Kinomoto-san."  
  
"No problem!" the girl with honey colored hair smiled. "I'll be going now!"  
  
"Ja!" she replied, then walked towards her house.  
  
"Tadaima!" she cheerfully said as she walked through the doors of her mansion. "Okasan?"  
  
"Daidouji-sama has left for another meeting. She said she will not be back for another two weeks" a voice from behind told her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Suddenly, all her cheerfulness went down the drain again. It has always been like this. Her mother leaving her for a stupid meeting or something. But today, for the first time in her life, she actually enjoyed her transfer, thanks to the bubbly Sakura. And she wanted her mother to know that. She wanted to tell her mother everything that happened to her in school. But there she was, alone in the mansion with some robot-like companions. There was no one to talk to, again. 'What's new?'  
  
tsuzuku.  
  
Author's notes (again?)  
  
Boring? I know. Please be patient with me. I'm new here and I honestly don't know what to do. Help? I've got so many ideas for new fics, but I don't have time to type them all up. That's why I'm posting the one I started last sem break. I've got the main parts, but I don't know how I could put them all together.sorry.  
  
But if you would like to help, push that purple button! review!  
  
Thanks a lot.  
  
Bye for now.  
  
Now, why would I write a fanfic?  
  
Because I can use the characters. All I have to do is find the person that will fit the role I have in mind. Or change some of their characteristics. It helps the readers visualize the characters, places, everything. It makes things easier for the writer. ( I love CCS!  
  
To all those people who are kind enough, please push the button and review. It would really make me happy and reviews give me inspiration. Your comments and suggestions would also help me improve this fanfic.  
  
Again, thank you very much.  
  
-kitsune_lilith 


End file.
